Glue
by Khaos-chan
Summary: Hikaru and Haruhi's hands are stuck together for one week! Oh my! what can happen? Rated T for language. HxH Back From Hiatus? Possibly?
1. How It Happened

-1**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. It would be awesome if I did, but I don't.**

**Summary: **Haruhi and Hikaru hands are stuck together for one week! What will happen? What will Tamaki do? HxH TxH

**Chapter 1: How It Happened**

"Welcome," Voices said in unison, while petals twirled out of the door, "To The Host Club."

Tamaki rattled on about the school and the club to no one in particular while everyone else began work.

As Haruhi passed the place were Hikaru and Kaoru were entertaining the guests.

"Yes. It's true!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Indeed. Just rub this cream onto your hand and the next thing you touch, you will be stuck to for a week!" Kaoru said.

The girls clapped.

"Couldn't that be backfired as well? What if you were stuck to something you didn't want to be stuck to?" Haruhi asked.

"Ah. Haruhi, Haruhi. _That_, is none of our concern. Whatever sells." Hikaru whispered to her.

_How ill-natured…_Haruhi thought.

"Let me demonstrate. Hikaru, bring me that broken picture frame." Kaoru ordered.

Hikaru went over to the wall where a large golden picture frame stood propped against the wall. It had fallen just a day ago, the picture inside had been unharmed, but the frame had split into two.

Using a swab, the twins spread the cream the cream on each side of the frame and then connected them. There was a loud pop and then Hikaru picked up one side of the frame.

"Ta Da!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

The girls cheered and clapped as Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Oh dear. Haruhi doesn't seem too interested. Here oh great one. A free bottle." Kaoru smiled.

Haruhi took the bottle and inspected it. It read:

_**Hikaru and Kaoru's Magic**_

_**Sticky Cream**_

_**Just rub it in and touch!**_

_**It's that simple**_

_**Side-affects may include: Itchiness, headache, nausea,**_

_**Astraphobia, smelly feet, a fear of loud sounds,**_

_**Red eyes, near sightness, decreased hearing,**_

_**A fear of waffles, The inability to read manga,**_

_**The inability to walk in sand,**_

_**And feelings enhanced**_

"…Damn you rich bastards…" Haruhi muttered, "What's with the side-affects? How can one get a fear of waffles from using this cream?"

"Ah." Hikaru replied, "You see, we tested it on Tamaki. After using the cream, whenever he saw a waffle, he would run away screaming bloody murder."

Haruhi sweat blobbed.

She unscrewed the cap and put some on her hand. She wasn't trying to get stuck to anything. She wanted to see what it looked like and then she would go wash it off before rubbing it in. However, sometimes things don't go according to plan.

Hikaru was making his way over to her when he tripped over the frame he had put down. He tumbled into Haruhi and his hand met Haruhi's. Doom.

"Ow…" Hikaru muttered, rubbing his head.

"Hikaru…Get off me…" Haruhi gasped out.

"Oh. Sorry, sorry."

He tried to separate his hand from Haruhi's, but to no avail.

"Oh no…" Haruhi murmured.

They tried twisting and turning, but they were stuck. Stuck. For a week.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Khaos-chan: I hope you liked it!

Hikaru: You're evil.

Khaos-chan: Thank you.

Haruhi: Please give Khaos-chan some ideas and write reviews! Just click the little GO button on the bottom of the page. Thanks!


	2. Day 1

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School or it's characters, yadda yadda yadda…**

**Summary: It seems that Haruhi and Hikaru's hands are stuck together! Oh my! What will happen now?**

Khaos-chan: Hello again. This is the second chapter of Glue!

Kyoya: Thank you for stating the obvious.

Khaos-chan: -sweat blob- Anyway, thank you for your reviews! Keep 'em coming!

Haruhi: And now, the chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Previously on Ouran High School Host Club-**

_Hikaru was making his way over to her when he tripped over the frame he had put down. He tumbled into Haruhi and his hand met Haruhi's. Doom._

"_Ow…" Hikaru muttered, rubbing his head._

"_Hikaru…Get off me…" Haruhi gasped out._

"_Oh. Sorry, sorry."_

_He tried to separate his hand from Haruhi's, but to no avail._

"_Oh no…" Haruhi murmured._

_They tried twisting and turning, but they were stuck. Stuck. For a week._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kaoru found this little mishaps amusing. Very amusing. Amusing enough what he was laughing his guts out. Tears were streaming from his eyes and with one hand he clutched his stomach and the other was banging the table in front of him.

Haruhi and Hikaru were still attempting to free themselves.

"K-Kaoru…please…stop laughing." Hikaru said in a strangled voice.

"I…haha..c…ha ha ha ha..can't!" Kaoru burst out, followed by more laughing.

The girls had been shocked into silence up until then. Now they were giggling softly. Two got up to spread the news. By the end of the day, even the pre-schoolers in the town would have heard about it.

Out of no where, there was a scream.

"WHAAAAT?!?!?!" A yowl came from the other side of the highly decorated room.

In a heartbeat, a blonde haired Junior had raced across the expanse of the room, shoving Kaoru into a wall in the process, and stopped right in front of the intertwined Haruhi and Hikaru.

"Oh no! My precious daughter!" Tamaki wailed. (The girls just thought he was stressed and said daughter due to it. Heh heh)

"Tamaki-sempai, calm down." Haruhi said, with a sweat blob on her head.

"Milord…" Hikaru muttered, and with his free hand was holding his ear, "if you don't shut up soon, I'm going to be death."

"BUT BUT!" Tamaki screamed, tears falling down his face.

"Tama-chan!" Hunny-sempai piped up, "Want to eat cake with me?" Hunny's eyes grew big and child-like.

"How can I eat at a time like this-Hey! HEY! Kyoya! Let me go! HARUUUHIII!!" Tamaki wailed as Kyoya dragged him away.

Haruhi and Hikaru sweat blobbed.

"So what are we going to do?" Hikaru asked.

"Umm…we should probably tell our parents what has happened…"

Hikaru nodded and flipped open his cell phone.

As he talked away, Haruhi turned to Kaoru, who had finally removed himself from the now dented wall.

"Kaoru…are you sure there is no antidote?"

"Hmmm…it would take me a month to make one…and by then you two would have already come apart." Kaoru stated.

"Damn you, rich bastards…" Haruhi muttered.

---------------------------------------------------------

It was now evening at Hikaru's mansion. The two had run into a dilemma…

"No. Absolutely not. I refuse! Do you hear me?! I REFUSE!" Hikaru shouted.

"Hikaru…please keep your voice down. A customer spilled paint on me…I have to take a shower…" Haruhi tried to calm him.

"F-Fine! I'll just…umm…put this towel over my head." Hikaru sputtered.

"Sounds good." Haruhi threw the towel over his head and changed for the shower.

_Ba-bump_

Hikaru felt his cheeks flush.

"_Wow…this shower is so…elegant! And big too! Damn rich bastards…" _Haruhi thought.

After the shower they faced a new challenge, bed time.

"Umm…you go to sleep first Haruhi. I'm not tired. I'll read…or something…" Hikaru said quietly.

"Oh, it's ok. You can sleep first Hikaru." Haruhi responded.

"_What if he like…watches me while I'm sleeping? AWKWARD!!!"_ Haruhi thought.

In the end, they both slept at the same time. Haruhi has a tendency to roll over in her sleep, and that she did. She unconsciously grabbed Hikaru and stayed like that for the rest of the night…

---------------------------------------------------------

Khaos-chan: Woo! Another short chapter!

Haruhi: I'm surprised this chapter even got finished. You barely wanted to right it.

Tamaki: HARUHIII!!!

Khaos-chan: Sorry if it's too choppy! Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming!

Hikaru: Give her ideas too! In my opinion, this story sucks.

Khaos-chan: Shut it. But seriously, give me ideas people! See ya!


	3. Breakfast: Hikaru's POV

-1**Disclaimer: I do not Ouran High School Host Club. Or any other anime/manga out there. I wonder what the owner of the manga would put if they wanted to make a fanfic. . **

Khaos-chan: Sorry for taking so long to update! I have two other fics besides this one…

Haruhi: But you haven't even updated those in a while…

Khaos-chan: Shhhhhh!

Hotaru: I thought I told you to update Home Sweet Home next…

Khaos-chan: O.o Go away. You're not in this show.

Hotaru: -takes out Baka Gun-

Hikaru: Please enjoy this chapter as the writer is hit mercilessly by the Baka Gun over and over.

Khaos-chan: -sniff-

--------------------------------------

_**-Previously on Ouran High School Host Club-**_

_After the shower they faced a new challenge, bed time._

"_Umm…you go to sleep first Haruhi. I'm not tired. I'll read…or something…" Hikaru said quietly._

"_Oh, it's ok. You can sleep first Hikaru." Haruhi responded._

"_What if he like…watches me while I'm sleeping? AWKWARD!!!" Haruhi thought._

_In the end, they both slept at the same time. Haruhi has a tendency to roll over in her sleep, and that she did. She unconsciously grabbed Hikaru and stayed like that for the rest of the night…_

--------------------------------------

**Hikaru's POV**

Mmmm…morning…

I can feel something holding me? Kaoru?

I glanced over my shoulder and nearly screamed.

"HARUHI!" I shouted as the memories of the previous day came rushing back,

I watched as Haruhi stirred and opened her brown eyes.

"Mpth?" Haruhi grumbled before her eyes widened in shock as she most likely realized that she was holding me.

"Oh! Sorry!" She said, scooting away from me.

"It's nothing…" I mumbled, I could feel my cheeks burning.

At that moment, Kaoru came into the room.

"Hikaru! Haruhi! Breeeaaakfast!" He shouted, then paused when he realized we were awake.

"Oh? You two aren't hugging anymore?" Kaoru said…and is that a _smirk_ I see?

Remind me to kill him later.

I must have blushed a million shades of red because Kaoru burst out laughing. I glanced at Haruhi, she was blushing as well.

"Either way…" Kaoru said between laughs, "Breakfast is ready. We have _maple syrup_."

(A/N: The twins love maple syrup. I read the profiles in the back of the first manga book.)

I could feel my eyes light up as I rushed out of the room taking (dragging) Haruhi with me.

"H-Hikaru! Slow down!" Haruhi wailed, but I paid her no mind. Maybe I should have, but I didn't.

I was at the table in an instant. And indeed, there in front of me, was the maple syrup. I licked my lips and Haruhi tried to seat herself as best she could. I grabbed my fork and stabbed a waffle.

It slipped.

I tried again.

It slipped.

I am right handed, and that happens to be the hand stuck to Haruhi's…Oh no…

"Haruhi…" I said, a shadow falling over my face.

"Hm?" Haruhi asked as she chewed on a waffle.

"How…am I supposed the write?" I asked.

There was silence for a moment before Haruhi's eye twitched.

"We're doomed, aren't we?" Haruhi muttered.

And at that moment, Kaoru popped in.

"I have news for you guys!" He said, grinning. And for some reason, I grew very fearful.

"The bottle we gave Haruhi…was slightly deformed." He said slowly.

I just stared at him.

"You guys aren't going to come undone in a week…" Kaoru murmured.

I wanted to punch him.

"Then…how long are we going to be stuck?" Haruhi asked.

Kaoru smirked again.

"Forever." He grinned.

My eyes widened and I think Haruhi was about to faint.

"There is one cure, however." Kaoru quickly told us.

I heard Haruhi give a sigh in relief at those words.

"But, I'm not going to tell you what it is. You'll have to find out for yourself."

Now I _really_ wanted to punch him.

"Kaoru!" Haruhi shouted as he walked away.

I glanced over at her. She seemed glum.

"Ah. Well…um…There _is_ a cure. So we just have to find it on our own…" I was trying to reasure her.

She looked up at me. "You know…this week is testing."

I twitched.

"For everything?"

"Yup."

Then I gasped in horror. "PE?!"

She sighed. "Yes."

"I CAN'T GO INTO THE GIRL'S LOCKERROOM!"

She whacked me with her free hand. "Don't be a dolt."

--------------------------------------

Khaos-chan: Another short chapter! But at least it's an update, right?

Hikaru: I'm a little afraid to find out what happens next…

Khaos-chan: -smirk- Here's the script.

Hikaru: …WHAT?!

Hotaru: Go update Home Sweet Home!

Khaos-chan: But I still have Mikan and Natsume's Puppy to update…

Hotaru: -glare-

Haruhi: Please review! The author needs ideas!


	4. Breakfast: Haruhi's POV

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Amen.**

Khaos-chan: This time we get to see breakfast from Haruhi's point of view.

Haruhi: You know, I don't take P.E. as a reader kindly pointed out.

Khaos-chan: Yeah, but the testing has to be taken by everyone.

Hikaru: Darn. We almost dodged a bullet there.

Haruhi: Sigh…Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

-----------------------------

"Yes, Mr. Book. Yes, I enjoyed reading you." I said.

"Ohh…Haruhi! I really hoped you enjoyed my story!" The book with a thick blue cover told me.

"Of course I-"

"HARUHI!"

My snapped opened and I saw a scene I'd rather forget.

A little "Mpth" escaped from my lips as I realized I was holding Hikaru. Hikaru. HIKARU!

Memories from the previous day exploded into my head as I scooted away from him. This HAS to be the most embarrassing moment of my life.

"Oh sorry!" I said.

"It's nothing…" Hikaru mumbled, avoiding my gaze.

Is it me or does his face look a little red? I could feel my own cheeks burning when the door suddenly swung open.

"Hikaru! Haruhi! Breeeaaakfast!" Kaoru announced as he burst into the room.

He realized we were awake and an evil smile formed on his lips.

"Oh? You two aren't hugging anymore?" He asked, grinning.

If I thought my cheeks were burning before, they were ON FIRE now.

Kaoru burst out laughing and Hikaru had gone completely pink.

_Damn rich bastards…_ I thought.

"Either way…" Kaoru said between laughs, "Breakfast is ready. We have _maple syrup_."

I saw Hikaru's eyes light up at the words "Maple syrup" and he proceeded in dragging me out of the bed and down the stairs.

"H-Hikaru! Slow down!" I wailed, but he paid me no mind, his thoughts were on the maple syrup.

He nearly destroyed his chair when he got into it, his face glowing as his eyes met the maple syrup.

I arranged myself into the chair and grabbed my fork. I didn't bother trying to get the syrup, Hikaru would have a fit, so I proceeded in eating my waffles.

After I finished the first one, I set off to eat the second when I heard Hikaru call my name.

"Hm?" I asked, chewing on my waffle.

"How…How am I supposed to write?" Hikaru asked, a shadow over his face.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_4..._

_5..._

_6..._

My eyes twitched. Could anything else go wrong?

"We're doomed, aren't we?" I asked.

Of course, Kaoru popped in at that very second. He has a tendency to come at the worst times, doesn't he?

"I have news for you guys!" Kaoru chirped as a bad feeling rose into my stomach.

"The bottle we gave Haruhi…was slightly deformed." He said slowly.

The bad feeling got bigger…

"You guys aren't going to come undone in a week…" Kaoru murmured.

_Damn rich bastards…_

"Then…how long are we going to be stuck?" I asked.

Kaoru smirked again.

"Forever." He smirked.

I felt as if I were about to faint. It was almost the same feeling I got when there is a thunderstorm.

"There is one cure, however." Kaoru quickly told us.

Relief spread over me and I let out a sigh.

"But, I'm not going to tell you what it is. You'll have to find out for yourself."

_DAMN YOU! _I thought, grinding my teeth together.

"KAORU!" I shouted as he left the room.

"Ah. Well…um…There _is_ a cure. So we just have to find it on our own…" Hikaru said. Was he trying to reassure me?

Suddenly, something horrible popped into my mind.

I glanced over at Hikaru, "You know…this week is testing."

Hikaru twitched.

"For everything?" He asked, horrified.

"Yup."

Then he gasped in horror. "PE?!"

I sighed. "Yes."

"I CAN'T GO INTO THE GIRL'S LOCKERROOM!"

I whacked him with my free hand. "Don't be a dolt." I said before turning back to my waffles.

I stared at them for a few moments.

"Hikaru?"

He looked over at me.

"Is it just me, or do these waffles look kinda scary?" I asked.

He groaned. "Side-effect of the cream…"

_Damn rich bastards…_


	5. Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any way…Sheesh…**

---------------------------------

Khaos-chan: Wow! Over 100 reviews, I'm surprised!

Hikaru: I'm just wondering, how did you come up with "Fear of Waffles"?

Khaos-chan: …My friend pelted me with waffles on the day I first started writing this.

Haruhi: That's all?

Khaos-chan: Hey! It's not every day you almost get killed from a waffle attack!

Hikaru: Whatever you say…

---------------------------------

_**Chapter 5 -- Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru…**_

After Hikaru and Haruhi finished their breakfast they skipped off happily to school wearing aprons and carrying a basket for a random old lady they would meet on the road. They sang songs to the birds and had giant smiles on their faces.

…Not.

In reality, Haruhi and Hikaru acted like they were on their way to someone's funeral. Hikaru stared glumly out the tinted window as Kaoru stuck gum under his seat.

"You shouldn't do that, Kaoru." Haruhi said with no emotion.

"I need _somewhere_ to put my gum. Besides, it's just one of our million dollar cars, it'll be fine. Cheer up you two! You're both acting like you've been sentenced to your deaths." Kaoru exclaimed with a grin.

Haruhi and Hikaru turned and stared at him at exactly the same time.

"We have." They said, their voices in exact unison.

Kaoru rolled his eyes before grinning mischievously. (Never a good thing)

He glanced over at Haruhi, who was seated in the middle, and noted that she was staring off into space.

Then he glance at Hikaru, who was staring out the window.

Thus, his evil plan began.

_**Push**_

One sharp motion sent Haruhi into Hikaru, and the scene gained a grin from Kaoru.

Haruhi slammed into Hikaru's chest, a result from a push from Kaoru. She blinked a few times before realizing she was clutching Hikaru's shirt.

Hikaru's face turned the color of a tomato, as the same with Haruhi.

_**Click**_

Both heads turned in the direction of Kaoru. Kaoru had a sheepish grin on his face a picture phone in his hand. A picture phone that just took a picture. And that picture was going to be on MySpace. And a blog. And, of course, the school web site. As well as the Host Club's.

"_**K-A-O-R-U!!" **_Hikaru said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, wonderful brother?" Kaoru asked with false innocence.

"I'm going to **kill** you." Hikaru growled as Haruhi carefully peeled herself away from Hikaru's shirt.

"Aww! Haruhi! You wouldn't let him do that, would you?" Kaoru asked with a pout.

But, Haruhi was facing the other direction, a vein popping out of her forehead.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru called in his annoying voice, prodding her in the side.

Haruhi whipped her head around and shot Kaoru the **worst** death glare she had ever unleashed.

_If…If looks could kill, _Kaoru thought, _I'd be long dead…_

"Excuse me, Sirs. But we have arrived." The butler said from the front seat.

"Excellent! Good work, Jeeves!" Kaoru called with a toothy grin as Hikaru and Haruhi sweat dropped.

Hikaru and Haruhi got out of the car, of course, holding hands.

Thus, let the fangirling begin.

"Omigosh! Do you SEE that?!" One girl screamed as Hikaru and Haruhi walked by.

"What about Kaoru?"

"Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! I have put this on my blog!"

"Hikaru and Haruhi are an item?!"

"Wow! I didn't know Haruhi was gay!"

As Hikaru and Haruhi made their way through the thong of student, many veins popped out of their foreheads.

But the worst was yet to come.

"**MY POOR BABY!!!**" A wail came from across the patio.

And that wail could only be described as one thing. A blonde haired, blued eyed, Second Year Tamaki Souh.

Tamaki plowed through the crowd of people, sending the ones he hit flying into the fountain, as he hugged Haruhi.

"I'm sooo sorry!" Tamaki squealed as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Senpai? Let me go…" Haruhi gasped out.

"Hikaru! You didn't…_do _anything to Haruhi, did you?!" Tamaki raised an accusing finger at Hikaru.

"Wha-WHAT?!" Hikaru blushed, "Of course not!"

Haruhi wiggled out of Tamaki's grasp and gathered her school bag the flown onto the pavement.

The crowd had gone for a second to go revive the ones that had been thrown into the fountain, but they had quickly reassembled.

"Haruhi! Are you and Hikaru going out?!" One blonde Third Year asked.

"No." Haruhi replied, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes, "We are…unfortunately, _stuck_."

The girl gasped. "Does that mean…you _slept_ together?!"

Kaoru happily stepped in the conversation. "Why yes! And they were **hugging.**"

A collective gasp went through the crowd, and various girls were sending text messages to their friends.

_Oh God…the rumors…_ Haruhi thought.

"_**Kaoru…" **_Hikaru and Haruhi turned and glared at him.

Kaoru sweat dropped before skipping (O.o) off to class, laughing happily.

"**Come back here!**" Hikaru screeched, and chased after him.

He and Haruhi flew through the halls, passing all of the precious paintings, the elegant displays, and beautiful sculptures.

"What the heck?" Hikaru asked, wondering where all the art popped up from.

"Hmm…I think the art show is today…" Haruhi said while pushing a heavy sculpture of an old Frenchman of her path.

"We'll never find Kaoru in this mess…He planned this perfectly…" Hikaru groaned.

"He won't be able to skip class. He'll have to go their eventually." Haruhi pointed out.

"Alright. Let's get to class." Hikaru muttered.

They, however, completely underestimated Kaoru.


	6. Homeroom Isn't Fun

-1**Disclaimer: I, once again, do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Khaos-chan:** Hello there everyone! Sorry it's been so long to update! Kaoru…

**Kaoru: **Yes?

**Khaos-chan: **You truly are evil…

**Haruhi: **vein popping out of forehead En…Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 6: Kaoru's Plan**

As Haruhi and Hikaru carefully navigated through the hallways, something evil was going on in their classroom.

"What idiot planned both testing and the art show on the same day?!" Hikaru grumbled as he stepped on a vase.

Tamaki sneezed from out in the courtyard.

"Ohhh deeeaarrrr! Tama-chan! Do you have a cold?" Hunny asked cutely.

"Nope…" Tamaki replied, frowning.

"Someone must be talking about you then…" Mori said before scooping up Hunny and going to class.

(Back to Hikaru and Haruhi)

"Ok. Here we are!" Hikaru said, standing in front of their homeroom class.

Haruhi nodded and hesitated. She had a feeling that something horrible was going on on the other side of this door.

Hikaru turned the knob and the door swung open, and then…

"HIIIKKKKKAAAARRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!?!" A ravage fangirl screamed.

"Wha…What?" Hikaru asked, sweatdropping.

"You're poor brother! He's soo sad that you ditched him for Haruhi! Look at him!" The girl turned and pointed to Kaoru who was weeping fake tears on a desk.

"Ka…Kaoru…" Haruhi said through gritted teeth.

"Oh dear brother! How could leave me?" Kaoru wailed as every girl in the room tried to comfort him.

_Kaoru…bastard…_ Hikaru and Haruhi thought at the same time.

The teacher entered the room at that precise moment, and she was NOT happy.

"What…is going on here?" The teacher asked.

"Oh! Sensei! It's awful! Hikaru left Kaoru for Haruhi!" One of the girls wailed.

"Oh really. I don't ca…Did you say that Hikaru…left Kaoru?" The sensei suddenly asked.

"YES! For HARUHI!" Another girl said, tears streaming from her eyes.

"WHAT?!?!" The teacher turned on Hikaru and Haruhi. "How…How could you?"

_..Even the **teachers**…?!_ Haruhi thought.

"I'm going to have to keep this in mind when I grade your tests." The teacher pushed up her glasses.

"WHATTT?!" Haruhi screamed. _If…If my grade slips…Good bye Ouran…I'm going to kill you Kaoru._

Kaoru smirked through his tears but quickly covered it up.

"It's alright…I'll…get over…eventually!" Kaoru cried into his sleeve.

"Awwwww!!!" All of the fan girls patted and hugged him while sending death glares in Hikaru and Haruhi's direction.

"This is worse than we thought…and now…we can't do anything to him…" Hikaru grumbled.

"Or else the fan girls will eat us…alive…" Haruhi finished for him.

"We're doomed." Both Hikaru and Haruhi said in exact unison.

"Ehem. Let's start class now. Hikaru. Haruhi. You're going to have to let go of each other's hands for the duration of class. Your desks are on opposite sides of the class, am I right?" The teacher asked while giving the two a death glare.

"Umm…Sensei…We…uh…can't." Haruhi stuttered.

"Yeah…you see…." Hikaru murmured, he could feel the whole classroom's eyes on him.

"It's…AGAINST OUR RELIGION!" Hikaru shouted, while Haruhi sweat dropped.

"A…religion…that doesn't let you let go of the person you're dating?" The teacher asked slowly.

"Uh…yeah…" Haruhi answered, giving a weirded-out look to Hikaru.

"Just go with it." Hikaru whispered.

The teacher suddenly slammed her hand on her desk, "Oh yes yes! I read that somewhere! A religion that doesn't let you let go of the person you're dating!"

The whole class sweatdropped.

"So, for the rest of the day, you will switch seats with him!" The teacher pointed to a boy who sits next to Haruhi, "BUT! That's doesn't mean I approve of you being with Haruhi and not your brother…" The teacher said while dabbing her eyes with a blue handkerchief.

_Does she hear herself?_ Haruhi thought, sweat dropping.

Haruhi sighed and took her seat next to Hikaru.

-_After Lessons, PE Testing_-

"Ok…how are we going to do this?" Hikaru stammered, after he had grabbed his clothes from the locker room. (They ran so they would get there before people started to change)

"How are you going to get on the sleeve of the arm that's stuck to mine?" Haruhi asked.

"Hey! You have to change too!" Hikaru blurted out before covering his mouth with his hand, blushing.

-_After changing for 15 minutes_-

"Ok…I don't know how, but we're both changed!" Hikaru marched out of the equipment room, blushing.

"Hikaru? I think my shirt's on backwards." Haruhi muttered, looking down at her shirt.

"ARGH!! It doesn't matter! Now we're going out there!" Hikaru puffed out his chest and approached the PE teacher.

_**What perils await Hikaru and Haruhi at PE Testing?**_

**Khaos-chan: **Well. There's the chapter.

**Haruhi: **I don't take PE…

**Khaos-chan: **Yes, but I'm the writer so what I say goes, got it?

**Hikaru: **Let's just say that it was to see if you needed to take PE the next year?

**Khaos-chan: **Yeah! Let's go with that! Please Rate and Review!


	7. PE Testing and Lunch

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Do I really have to say that EVERY chapter?**

**Khaos-chan: I love you enjoy this chapter!**

**Hikaru: I hate this chapter.**

**Khaos-chan: But I haven't written it yet! O.o**

**Haruhi: Still, we know what's going on in your mind.**

**Tamaki: -sobs- To the chapter.**

**-**

"HIKARU! HARUHI! You're late!" The PE teacher bellowed, causing every head in the class to look at Hikaru and Haruhi.

"Oh my God…It's true!"

"Hikaru…"

"HE LEFT KAORU!"

The crowd of students exploded in whispers.

"BE QUIET!" The PE teacher was a bulky man with muscles rippling up and down his arms and legs. He was wearing black sunglasses which he snatched off and glared at Hikaru and Haruhi.

"You two can save your gay actions for later. Now both of you, DROP AND GIVE ME 100!"

Haruhi sweat dropped. "Don't you mean 20?"

The PE teacher's glare turned worse. "NO! I MEAN 100!!" He shouted.

Hikaru and Haruhi glanced at each other, trying to figure out how to do the pushups.

"Uh…Sensei…We're uh, stu-" Haruhi started to explain.

"STUPID! They started to go out when their religion doesn't let them separate." Kaoru said, stepping out of the crowd.

The PE teacher raised an eyebrow. "Their religion?"

"It doesn't let us separate. The religion." Haruhi cast a glare at Hikaru for creating the stupid lie.

"So how do you plan to take your test?" The PE teacher narrowed his eyes.

"Uhhhh…" Hikaru frowned.

"Why don't you just grade them as is? That way you can see what they really can do!" Kaoru butted in.

Hikaru and Haruhi turned and shot Kaoru a death glare, only to get death glares themselves from the fan girls

"Right! Hikaru, Haruhi, one lap around the track!"

"But-"

"The clock is ticking!" The teacher bellowed as Hikaru and Haruhi took off running.

"Why…is….your brother…so…evil?!" Haruhi panted as she ran.

"I…don't know….Can't…you…run…faster?" Hikaru was only running half of how fast he could go.

"No…I wish…I could…" Haruhi was already tired.

"Ah!" Hikaru suddenly tripped over a rock, and poor Haruhi fell also.

"Did you see that? They fell!" One of the girls from the sidelines screamed.

"Hey…Is Haruhi _on top_ of Hikaru?"

"Yeah! He is!"

"Oww…" Hikaru had slammed his eyes shut when he braced himself for the fall. When he opened them, he blushed.

His face was only a few inches from Haruhi's who was staring at him in surprise.

"GET A MOVE ON!" The teacher called to them.

"So…Sorry Haruhi." Haruhi murmured as she tried to pull herself up, until to fall down on Hikaru again.

"No…I'm the one who fell." Hikaru glanced away, his face bright red.

Once Hikaru and Haruhi finally made their way to the starting line, the teacher started to yell at them again.

"Eight minutes. EIGHT MINUTES! **EIGHT MINUTES!!!!**" The teacher screamed at them, veins popping out of his forehead.

"ONE LAP DOES NOT TAKE EIGHT MINUTES TO FINISH! YOU** FAIL!"** He bellowed before stalking off.

The drama was not over.

"I bet my brother fell on purpose just to get closer the Haruhi. Oh, how is saddens me." Kaoru said, placing the back of his hand on his forehead and pretended to act is if he were to faint.

"Poor thing!" The girls cooed, giving Hikaru a _look._

Kaoru smirked at Haruhi as the girls proceeded to hug him, trying to reassure him.

"Congratulations, you two have set a new school record. Slowest time for one lap!!" The PE teacher pointed an angry finger at Hikaru and Haruhi, quivering from rage.

Haruhi twitched as Hikaru was on the ground, shaking.

_After PE, lunch_

"HAAARRRUUUHHHIIII!!!" A male voice rang out from the other side of the cafeteria.

_Crud…_

Tama once again destroyed everything in his path to get to Haruhi, and proceeded to give her a giant bear hug, squishing Hikaru along with her.

"Owww…" Haruhi muttered, trying to free herself from Tama's iron grip.

"Haruhi…how…do you…stand this?!" Hikaru sputter out, desperately trying to breath though the hug.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny sempai ran over to Haruhi with Mori.

"Haru-chan! Let's have a cupcake!" Hunny said, pulling a cupcake from who-knows-where.

"What was that?" Haruhi asked, cupping on of her ears.

"I said, Let's have a cupcake!" Hunny smiled, and the cupcake became all shiney-like.

"…Could you repeat that?"

Hunny's face changed. "FINE! It's MY cupcake!" And with that he stalked off, Mori following with a blank expression.

"Why can't I hear very well?!" Haruhi hit her ear, as if trying to clear it.

Suddenly, she had a flashback.

…_**Side affects may include: …near sightness, decreased hearing,**_ **_A fear of waffles…_**

_DAMN YOU RICH BASTARDS!_ Haruhi mentally screamed.

"Haruhi?"

"…"

"Haruhi?"

"…"

"Haruhi?!"

"…"

"HARUHI!!!" Hikaru screamed on the top of his lungs, causing everyone in the room to turn and look at him.

"Huh? What? Why are you whispering?" Haruhi stared at him.

"I'm not." Hikaru said, at a regular voice level.

"Now, why are you just moving your lips while no sound is coming out? Are you alright Hikaru?" Haruhi asked, question marks appearing above her head.

_My god…can she really not hear?_ Hikaru thought.

"Hikaru! Come look at my new manga!" Some random guy called.

Hikaru went over to him, dragging a confused Haruhi along with him.

"Here." The guy handed Hikaru the manga.

Hikaru was about to open it when his hand started to quiver.

"What's wrong?" The random guy asked.

"My…my hand won't move!" Hikaru screamed.

Indeed, his hand would move away from the manga and every thing would be fine, however every time it came near the manga, it would just stop moving.

_**The inability to read manga,**_

_**The inability to walk in sand**_

_How is this logical?!_ Hikaru thought, remembering the side affects.

"Great. Now I can't read manga." Hikaru moaned, quite loudly.

"What was that? Speak up." Haruhi said.


	8. Hunny Sempai's Cupcake

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. No one on fan fiction does. So there.**

* * *

"Hmm. I can't find anything wrong with her hearing." The nurse said, giving Haruhi a frustrated look.

"What?" Haruhi asked, scratching her ear.

Then, the nurse seemed the realize something.

"Is this a joke? There is absolutely nothing wrong with her hearing!" The nurse glared at Hikaru.

"Well…It's a side affect from--"

"I don't want to hear it! I have other patients, you know! I don't have time for pranks!"

"But it's not a--" Hikaru started.

"Get out!" The nurse bellowed.

"But Haruhi needs-"

"GET OUT!!" The nurse screamed, loud enough for Haruhi to register as a whisper.

And with that, the nurse threw both Hikaru and Haruhi out of the infirmary, slamming the door behind them.

"Ow." Hikaru said, for he had been slammed into the wall.

Haruhi glanced at him and gasped.

"H-Hikaru! What…What happened to your eyes?!" She gasped out in horror.

"Wha--" Hikaru asked, before glancing into a mirror nearby.

"HOLY--"

…_**Red eyes…**_

"STUPID SIDE-AFFECTS!!" Hikaru bellowed, causing heads to turn in their direction.

You see, Hikaru's eyes now seemed to have a red film over them. The normally golden eyes were now a red-gold color and all the white had become a light red, and seemed to be getting darker by the minute.

And at that very moment, Hunny-Senpai came running down the hall.

"HARU! HIKA!" Hunny screamed, diving onto Haruhi, hugging her head.

Mori appeared next to Hikaru with a strange gust of wind that ruffled his hair.

"Ack! How'd you just appear like that?!" Hikaru asked, clutching the part of his chest where his heart was located.

Hunny, who was still clinging to Haruhi's head (despite her attempts to get him off) whipped out a magic, sparkly cupcake from nowhere.

"Yay! I got a new cupcake! Let's eat it together!" Hunny said, waving it over his head with a broad smile.

"…" Hunny suddenly stopped and stared at the two blankly. He slowly peeled himself from Haruhi's head and stood next to Mori.

"But then again," Hunny started sadly, "You two probably wouldn't want to…"

"Huh? Why not?" Hikaru asked.

"Kaoru…He said that you two wouldn't want to do anything with the rest of us because of your religion!" Hunny sniffed, rubbing one of his eyes.

"Hunny, you know that we're only stuck together because-"

"NO! Kaoru said that might say something like that!" Hunny wailed.

"…Hunny. You were THERE." Hikaru said, sweat blobbing. Haruhi just stared at him.

"NO I WASN'T! You're LYING!" Hunny screamed with tears coming out of his eyes, until Mori lifted him up onto his shoulders.

"Here. Haruhi. A hearing device." Mori said, showing Haruhi a hearing aid, "You can't hear, right?"

Haruhi, who by this time had somewhat learned how to read people's lips, nodded and grabbed the device.

"Thank you!" Haruhi shouted, and started to turn on the hearing aid. (K-C: Haruhi can't hear herself well, so that's why she shouted.)

"Hikaru." Mori started.

Hikaru glanced at him, somewhat afraid of what he might say next.

"You should go get your eyes checked by the nurse." Mori said, before walking off.

An image of the angry and suspicous nurse flashed through Hikaru's mind and he shuddered.

Hikaru glanced over at Haruhi, who was still fiddling with the hearing aid, and sighed.

"Ah ha! Got it!" Haruhi said, pointing to the hearing aid that was successfully attached to her ear.

"Come on. We have some more classes then," Hikaru gulped, "Hosting."

Some color drained for Haruhi's face as she imagined what the fan girls would do to them in the Host Club.

_**Math Class**_

"Hiiikkkkaaaarrrrruuuu!" The fan girls wailed when Haruhi and Hikaru entered the room.

"Here we go." Haruhi muttered, receiving a smirk from Kaoru.

_**Soc. Studies**_

"HHHAAARRUUUHHIIII!" The fan girls wailed, causing Hikaru and Haruhi to sweat drop.

"Dear lord.." Haruhi groaned.

"WHHHYYYYYY???!!!" The fan girls screamed.

_**Science**_

"HIKAAARRRRUUUU! HARUUUHHHIIII!" The fan girls wailed...again.

"SHUT UP!" Hikaru and Haruhi shouted at the same time, causing the -rabid- fan girls to slink off into the darkness, hissing at the pair.

_**After School**_

"That…That was awful!" Haruhi groaned, rubbing her head.

"Now…Hosting." Hikaru gulped as he pushed open the large wooden doors.

* * *

**Khaos-chan: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it's so short...I'm suffering from writer's block.

**Haruhi: **At least I can hear now…

**Hikaru: **…Does the red eyes effect my vision at all?!

**Tamaki: -**sobs- Please rate and review…


	9. The Plan and Hosting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters**

**Khaos-chan: **Haha, no, it hasn't been six months since I updated. What are you talking about?

**Hikaru:** You left it off at a cliffhanger too.

**Haruhi: **What a horrible person.

**Khaos-chan: **...Thanks. Anyway, if the characters seem OOC in this chapter, its because I haven't seen or read anything Ouran related in a veerrryyy long time. So, sorry in advance.

**Chapter Nine: And The Hosting...**

When the wooden doors finished swinging open, every head in the room turned and looked at them in complete unison.

"IT'S THE TRAITORS!!" A group of fangirls screamed.

Haruhi winced as Hikaru groaned. They had had enough of this.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki shouted, before whisking them away from the fangirls' clutches.

"Back! Back I say! Don't come near my daughter! Oh, you can kill Hikaru if you wish." Tamaki protectively hugged Haruhi as Hikaru glared at him due to the last remark.

Suddenly, they heard a voice from across the room.

"Ohh. Seeing my brother with Haruhi breaks my heart so." Kaoru put a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes.

"Kaoru-sama!" The fangirls squealed, one was even crying into a handkerchief.

Kyoya looked up from his black laptop to observe the scene.

"Hmmm..." Kyoya 'hmed' as he adjusted his glasses.

"Kaoru, may I speak with you for a moment?" Kyoya asked, fake plesentness plastered on his face.

"Of course, dear Kyoya-sempai! Run along, girls." Kaoru flashed a smile at them as they raced over to harass Haruhi and Hikaru.

"Not that I really care, but why are you doing this?" Kyoya asked, tapping on his laptop keyboard.

Kaoru grinned. "My dear Senpai. I have a simple answer to that."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "And that is...?"

"To get those idiots together." Kaoru's grin grew wider.

"I see. So...by having them ravaged by fangirls...is..bringing them together. Correct?" Kyoya asked, looking back down at his laptop.

"Yes and no. You see, I purposely gave Haruhi that deformed bottle and planned it out so Hikaru would get stuck to her." Kaoru played with a yo-yo as he explained to Kyoya.

"That's interesting. The cure?" Kyoya glanced over at him.

"Ohhhh. That." Kaoru leaned over and whispered into Kyoya's ear. The more he said, the more an evil smile appeared on Kyoya's face.

"Is that so? Excellent." Kyoya looked rather evil, being the Shadow King and all.

"This will be great for marketing. When do you plan for them to be cured?" He asked, forming plans in his head.

"My estimation is two to five days, depending on how slow these two are. Both of them are going to have to realize their feelings before the cure can be accessed." Kaoru accidentally hit a passing girl on the head with his yo-yo.

"This will work out quite well. We will have to set up cameras, you know? So we have proof of the cure." Kyoya looked really rather smug as he searched through his phone's contacts list to order the things he would need for his devilish plan.

"Of course, of course. I'm pleased I have your cooperation. Things could get difficult." Kaoru wound the string around the yo-yo.

"One question. Why have them hate you?" Kyoya asked, as the number he dialed began to ring.

"Simple. They would get suspicious of my actions otherwise. A cover-up if you will. So, Shadow King, I will work directly and you will be there behind-the-scenes like usual?" Kaoru finally looked up from his yo-yo and over at Kyoya.

Kyoya smiled. "Of course."

* * *

"That was horrific." Hikaru muttered as they climbed into the car.

Haruhi groaned and rubbed her head. "I need an aspirin."

Kaoru said nothing, but he was smirking.

Hikaru seemed to notice something.

"Kaoru? This isn't the way to our house." Hikaru exclaimed, peering out the window.

"Oh. We currently have some...renovations going on in the house." Kaoru said with a suspicious smirk on his face.

"Renovations?" Hikaru asked, puzzled, "I hadn't heard of this."

Haruhi give Kaoru a suspicious look. _Somethings not right here._

"So where are we going?" Hikaru asked.

"A theme park!" Kaoru proclaimed happily.

Hikaru and Haruhi sweat dropped.

The car was silent for most of the ride to the theme park, with the exception of the millions of text messages Kaoru was sending out.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" Haruhi asked nervously, suddenly very suspicious.

"Spreading word even further of Hikaru's abandonment." Kaoru answered simply.

"KAORU!" Haruhi and Hikaru screeched at him, causing the driver to almost run into a another car.

There were a lot of shouts and screams coming from the car, causing the passerby to stare at them, wondering if they should call the police.

"Fine. I'll stop." Kaoru snapped his phone shut, many suspicious bumps and too-be bruises on his head.

Hikaru and Haruhi left out a sigh of relief.

"For now."

They both turned and glared at him when the car came to a sudden stop.

"We have arrived, young sirs." The driver said, opening the door.

"Ah! Thank you, Jeeves." Kaoru chirped happily while Hikaru and Haruhi sweat dropped.

"...My name is Fred, young master."


End file.
